oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick Barbarossa/Personality and Relationships
Personality As stated by Erin, Barbarossa acts as if he were the cliché giant.The One Who Left: After having a long conversation with the titan, Erin stated that Redbeard possesses a personality that common among all giants. Almost never found without a smile on his face, Redbeard acts with little care. During his time as a king, Redbeard was often found enjoying his many resources.My Big Little: Redbeard and Tamotsu are found sitting in the land's Hot Springs enjoying the day with a drink in their hands. Outside of other giants, Redbeard tends to patronize those of other races, though this is not an attempt to be disrespectful, but rather he does not view them as his equal; similar to how an adult does not consider a child their equal. But those of other races can earn his respect, as seen with other members of his crew.Union: After watching each member demonstrate the exemplary control over their fruit, Redbeard acquired new found respect for each of them, asking them to join his crew. Redbeard enjoys the his alcohol. Some would say he enjoys it too much as he drinks it on a hourly basis. Even among his giant brethren, Barbarossa has an unholy amount of love for battle. Despite being a man of many acquired tastes, women and alcohol being two of the many, Redbeard has stated that his life would hold little meaning without the thrill of battle.Remember the Titans: As Redbeard prepared for the most important battle of his life, he thought how important the thrill of battle has been to him. Unlike many who simply enjoy the adrenaline and suspense of battle, Barbarossa's love stems from some where else. No matter where he is, he always wishes to fight the strongest being present. After claiming Elbaf and becoming its King, he had believed that there were no beings alive strong enough to beat him. But after losing his throne, he has now been blessed with the opportunity to face stronger opponents, an opportunity he is secretly grateful.Demonstration: As he watched his future crew battle, his blood boiled as he realized how many amazing fighters he has missed fighting. An interesting personality trait Redbeard possesses is his amusement for jokes. Probably he acquired during his time as king, Redbeard loves a good joke. During times of celebration, he will demand ale, women, and a skilled jester.Union: After hearing everyone's responses, Redbeard welcomed everyone to the crew by throwing a small celebration, which included a jester as per his request. Despite building an army under the banner of a pirate crew name, Redbeard demands that they get a jester to join their ranks.Quarrel of Kings: As Son Wukong cracked a joke, Redbeard burst into laughter claiming that he needed a jester in his own crew. Unlike many who respect those in high positions or rank, in order to gain Redbeard's respect, you must display some skill in battle. Even those who are considered his worst enemies can gain his respect.The Red Assault: Despite hating those who removed him from his throne, Redbeard still respects those who are proficient in battle. While his respect in battle tends to be given somewhat lightly, Redbeard tends to lose respect for people for those who are dishonorable. As man of great pride and honor, he believes that those who do not fight honorable deserve no respect from him. But this does not mean Redbeard does not understand that some people must do whatever it takes to win.It Takes Two to Tango: Despite showing know honor in battle, Redbeard understood that in battle, honor may not guarantee victory. Pride Overall, Redbeard is a very prideful being. As a giant of Elbaf, Redbeard believes he is of a race of pure warriors and that cannot be questioned. He takes great pride in being a warrior of Elbaf and the mightiest at that. During his battle with Ramses and Balor, he stated that his dream was to become the mightiest and it is the highest respect anyone one giant could have.Remember the Titans: As Redbeard waited for his opponents to arrive, he thought about how important it was to become the strongest warrior of Elbaf. As a result, Redbeard also holds a lot of confidence in his fighting prowess. He has stated time and time again that other fighters have no chance of success.A Clash of Titans: Redbeard explained to Julia that she had no chance in winning as she was simply outmatched despite her superior size. These tendencies have lead to Redbeard becoming over-confident or arrogant. His pride in his abilities and status as the king of giants, confident that most would either fear or respect him, eventually lead inevitable dethroning as the King and disgracing his name. But despite this setback, Redbeard remains prideful. His faith in the deities of Elbaf have allowed him to re-establish his confidence in himself and fueled his determination to become not only the most fearsome warrior of the sea but also a being no one can cross once again.The One Who Left: Redbeard is determined to become the next Yonko and the most powerful Redbeard takes more pride in certain things than others. In comparison to the others, Redbeard is most prideful about his praising as warrior in battle. He took great pride being the King of Giants, a feat that was achieved through combat, and believed he was the strongest creature in the world because of it. Redbeard will do anything to keep that title and respect such as eating a devil fruit even though most titans forsake it.The Lightning Thief: Upset with his cousin and disgusted by the fact he ate the fruit, Kaldor deemed Barbarossa a criminal without a proper trial. Redbeard has... Beliefs Lust Leadership Ambition Relationships Crew Family Friends Foes References